


marlboro red.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: - Прикурить есть?- Не курю...\\...больше не курю.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun





	marlboro red.

\- Прикурить есть? - высокий и тупо улыбающийся незнакомец без зазрения совести ворвался в плавный поток абсолютно незначительных мыслей.  
\- Не курю.  
Почему-то казалось, что этого будет достаточно, но слишком большие для азиата глаза с сомнением вперились в пачку сигарет, бездумно крутящуюся в длинных бледных пальцах - Marlboro Red.  
\- А?..  
\- Не курю, - ладонь резко сжалась, сминая податливый картон. 

***

\- Есть сигаретка?   
Голос за спиной был незнакомый и какой-то странный - шуршащий битым стеклом с уже стершимися краями. Мягкий и живой - Сехуну понравился, и только поэтому с горьких от дыма губ сорвалось короткое, едва слышное "да".   
Перила балкона совсем не приятно морозили кожу голых рук со слишком уж выпирающими косточками на запястьях - откровенно говоря, вовсе некрасиво. Но было как-то плевать: когда на тридцать семь этажей выше земли и чувства рассыпаются где-то внизу, обрываясь замиранием сердца, когда смотришь в искрящуюся пропасть. Там чужой город блестит слишком пошло - миллиардами огней. Сехун, вообще-то, боится высоты так, что тощие коленки подкашиваются, но кровь вперемешку с дорогим алкоголем и никотином бурлит - и пропасть под ногами манит. Прыгнуть хочется до зуда где-то в затылке - пугающие мысли; и как вовремя, думает Сехун, здесь этот чувак с голосом стеклянной крошкой. Он, кстати, уже минуту рядом стоит и смотрит вниз - на муравейник-Гонконг, переполненный бурлящей жизнью под завязку даже ночью.  
Интересно, а ему хочется спрыгнуть?  
\- Бывало, - Сехун и правда пьян, раз начал озвучивать бред из головы, даже не замечая. - Но сейчас нет.  
Парень кивает чему-то своему, и поворачивается - и все внутри Се, кажется, все-таки срывается с тридцать седьмого этажа и летит-летит-летит - в самую бездну. И это не пятый стакан виски - единственное, что Сехун знает наверняка. Перед глазами плывет все, но парень красив до сжавшегося комка нервов в животе - его еще идиотски называют бабочками. Но Сехун-то знает наверняка, что бабочек никаких нет - есть только опасные черные глаза напротив, словно злыми штрихами угольного карандаша по пергаментной бумаге и прямые брови вразлет.  
\- Так что? Дашь?  
"Тебе да" срывается с хмельного языка быстрее, чем Се успевает даже осмыслить - он истошно краснеет, отворачиваясь резко, и сиплым голосом выдавливает неубедительное "сигарету". Парень смеется - и смех высокий и какой-то совсем ему не подходящий. "Как у бабы" проскакивает в мыслях, но тут же внутренний сучий голос ядовито шепчет "только не он тут уже готов подставить задницу".

Мда, действительно не он.  
Пачка Marlboro Red в протянутой бледной руке и тихое уважительное "О" на охренительных губах. В голове Сехуна эти губы уже давно обхватывают вовсе не фильтр сигареты - но это неважно, кажется.  
Да, совсем не важно, конечно.   
Блядский ветер дует со стороны незнакомца и любимый запах дыма с его запахом - вот теперь Сехун пьян и даже не станет отрицать. Его ведет по-страшному, все кружится и город внизу океаном разноцветных светлячков заползает сквозь прозрачные перила по ногам Се - ох, черт - он отпрыгивает резко, взвизгивая, ведь боится насекомых до смерти, и только потом понимает, что все - край. Он пьян в стельку и смуглые сильные руки, в которые Се вцепился - горячие слишком по его холодной коже.   
Сехун пьяными расфокусированными глазами следит, как в полете рождается еще один светлячок-окурок и только разве что чудом разбирает горячий шепот прямо в ухо - вдогонку сигарете срывается что-то в слева.  
"Так дашь?"  
"Дам".

Сехун вот вообще не помнит, как оказывается в спальне - и в душе не ебет, что это за спальня вообще. В голове взрываются фейерверки искрами и плохо-хорошо, как бывает только на самой грани: сейчас хоть капля алкоголя на губы - и его бы вывернуло. Но незнакомец предлагает кое-что покрепче - подхватывает под задницу в бесстыже узких и впечатывает в стену, жадно выцеловывая шею-ключицы, горячим языком вылизывая солоновато горьковатую фарфоровую кожу - такую тонкую и чувствительную, что засосы расцветают один за другим яркими пятнами. Сехун стонет и пытается не закрывать глаза, ведь тогда все будто в центрифуге закручивается вокруг него и начинает мутить. Его пальцы - в чужих волосах какого-то цвета - Се тупо не может даже сосредоточится на такой ерунде. Ведь какая к черту разница, блондин или брюнет сейчас так невъебически пошло всасывает нежно розовую бусину , играясь с ней проколотым языком.  
Еще бы отсосал им же.  
Парень хмыкает, отрывая Сехуна от стены и опуская того на сразу-понятно-для-чего-такую-огромную кровать, потому что - о да - он снова сказал вслух.  
Скини летят в сторону - под ними нет белья, и Се видит, насколько китайцу нравится открывшаяся картина. И ему совсем не стыдно раздвинуть гладко выбритые молочные ножки шире, закусывая губу - Хун вовсе не шлюха, но для этого парня готов ею быть, похоже. И тот это прекрасно видит, криво ухмыляясь.  
\- Тао. Чтобы ты знал, что стонать.  
И, черт возьми, это очень актуальная информация, думает Хун, когда его член исчезает в жаркой глубине чужого рта, а контрастная холодом бусинка в языке умело скользит по нежной коже. Стонать не получается, только задыхаться, откидывая назад голову и хвататься сведенными от напряжения пальцами за чужие плечи. Тао, мать его, отсасывает так, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался.   
\- Таоо…  
Сехуна ломает в пояснице, выгибая на белом покрывале опасной дугой – он стонет протяжно, теряясь в оглушительном оргазме. Тао покорно проглатывает все и только потом подымается, слизывая чужую сперму из уголка губ, и видит совсем не то, на что надеялся.   
\- Нет, ну что за блядство? – в пустоту кидает он, чуть ли не со слезами на глазах смотря на вырубившегося парня, который, кстати, даже имени своего не назвал. По истине обреченный стон срывается с покрасневших губ, когда он подхватывает безвольное тело на руки, чтобы положить нормально, потому что сам, блять, виноват, что повелся на явно перепившего парня. Вот теперь и придется наслаждаться всеми прелестями своей руки в ванной. 

Сехун проснулся к обеду от того, что в голове, кажется, летали вертолеты, цепляя крутящимися пропеллерами черепную коробку прямо изнутри. Или из-за того, что сам он был в вертолете, который адски мотало из стороны в сторону. Кажется, мозг собирался взорваться с минуты на минуты – и все из-за того, что, по ощущениям, в виски добили молотками, не меньше.   
\- Проснулся?  
О Господи, слишком громко – Сехун схватился за голову, тут же чувствуя, как от резкого движения что-то мерзко шевельнулось в животе, явно готовое выбраться наружу.   
\- Совсем хреново?   
Не рискуя больше шевелиться, Се лишь выдавил сиплое «да», пытаясь понять, с кем вообще сейчас разговаривает. Он вдруг почувствовал, что лежит совсем голый, и, приоткрыв один глаз, понял, что абсолютно не представляет, где он лежит совсем голый.   
\- Выпей, - чья-то рука легла на его плечо, настойчиво призывая принять сидячее положение. Пришлось послушаться, заранее мысленно извиняясь перед этим парнем, если его сейчас вырвет прямо в постели. Но, к счастью, этого не произошло – Се почувствовал, как прохладное стекло стакана коснулось сухих губ, и с жадностью начал заглатывать воду с растворенной в ней таблеткой. Боль в голове сразу не уменьшилась, конечно же, но в целом получше стало – он даже смог открыть глаза, тут же натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд темных глаз с каким-то слишком пугающим разрезом. И тут же Сехун вспомнил, как все внутри оборвалось вчера, когда он смотрел в них на том гребаном балконе.  
«- Дам.»  
Руки непроизвольно дернулись к паху, что не ускользнуло от пристального взгляда незнакомца. Стоп, не незнакомца, а..  
«- Тао. Чтобы ты знал, что стонать.»  
Сехун дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но тут же осознал, насколько это было глупо: вся влившаяся в его тушку жидкость настойчиво поросилась на выход. Резко прижав ладонь ко рту, Се уставился просящим взглядом на Тао.  
\- Сам добежишь? – короткий кивок. – За дверью сразу направо.   
Пока светловолосый парень с пугающими звуками заперся в ванной комнате, хозяин квартиры устало опустился на разворошенную постель, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные после бурной ночи волосы пшеничного цвета. Что делать с бедным пареньком он не представлял вот вообще, только знал точно, что в таком состоянии выгнать его не может. Да и не хочет совсем. Стоило, наверное, подумать о завтраке, но что-то подсказывало, что парень вряд ли сейчас захочет даже думать о еде.   
Тао немного устало вздохнул, вставая, чтобы собрать разбросанные по полу вещи этой блондинистой пьяни, все еще отсиживающейся в ванной. Определенные подозрения, что самостоятельно он оттуда выходить не захочет, несомненно были, только пока и сам Тао не был готов встретиться с парнем лицом к лицу. Он с некоторой виной заметил порванную майку, очень открытую, кстати, и слишком пошлую, но подумал, что и нечего ему в такой разгуливать.  
Подумал… что?  
С какой это стати ему не плевать, в чем будет ходить этот непонятный во всех отношениях парень, так жестоко обломавший вчера с хорошим трахом?   
Раздраженно хмыкнув, Тао отбросил порванную майку в угол спальни, решительно направляясь к ванной комнате.  
\- Эй, ты там умереть решил? – получилось чуть более зло, чем хотелось.   
\- Кажется, да, - слабо ответили из-за двери. Следом Тао услышал громкие звуки кашля.   
\- Открой.   
В ответ послышалась только медленная возня, но через полминуты замок щелкнул, открываясь.  
Дрожащий блондин голым сидел на холодном кафеле, жалко вцепившись уже чуть посиневшими пальцами в край унитаза, и не поднимал глаз. Тао окатило волной вины, и он тут же выбежал из ванной, возвращаясь уже с несколькими большими полотенцами.   
\- Вставай.   
Вялая попытка воспротивиться была пресечена на корню сильными смуглыми руками, которые как-то слишком уже темно смотрелись на бледной коже, когда Тао подхватил костлявое тельце.  
\- Меня сейчас..  
\- Да нечем уже, расслабься.  
Тао аккуратно опустил парня в ванну, тут же включая теплую воду и каким-то странным удовольствием смотря, как задрожало слишком худое тело, привыкая к новой температуре. Взгляд скользнул по острым поджатым коленкам, четко выступающим ключицам, которые вчера было так вкусно целовать, и замер, столкнувшись с серьезными карими глазами.  
\- Зачем возишься со мной? – у парня голос болезненно хрипел, и Тао вскользь подумал, что надо бы ему чего-то горячего дать попить, потому что больно это, наверное.   
\- Имя скажи что ли, - криво усмехнулся он, отвернувшись, чтобы взять свою любимую мочалку – девчачьи розовую – и налить на нее ягодного геля для душа – тоже любимого.  
\- Сехун.   
\- Мм.  
Се попытался еще больше сжаться, чувствуя себя унизительно, когда Тао начал осторожно водить мочалкой по его телу там, куда мог дотянуться. Только чужие пальцы уверенно ухватились за подбородок, заставляя не отводить взгляд.  
\- Нет, ты серьезно будешь чего-то стесняться после того, как вчера стонал, пока я тебе отсасывал?   
Не то, чтобы Тао пытался довести паренька – просто сказал как есть. Только Сехун в миг догнал по цвету лица спелый помидор, совсем жалко что-то хрипя. И вот теперь уже Тао не смог удержаться.  
\- Да ладно, только не говори, что не понравилось, - и провел языком по нижней губе так, чтобы та самая блядская бусинка в нем была прекрасно видна блондину.   
Воспользовавшись замешательством парня, Тао подхватил его, заставляя подняться, и быстрыми уверенными движениями намылил такое худое, но такое соблазнительное тело. И желание валить и трахать вновь настойчиво постучалось ему под ширинку. Тао честно боролся с ним как мог, но в итоге, едва смыв пену, резко подхватил вскрикнувшего Сехуна, усаживая на стиральную машинку и закутывая в огромное махровое полотенце. Только после этого не отстранился, пристально смотря в испуганные глаза блондина долгие, невыносимо долгие семь секунд, ударами сердца отбивавшиеся в висках.   
А потом с глухим рыком впился в приоткрытые блядски розовые губки этого невыносимо странного и крышесносного парня. Сехун на миг застыл, тут же сжав губы и начав со всей силы колотить по широким плечам Тао, пытаясь все это прекратить.   
\- Ну что не так, скажи мне?! – обреченно взвыл китаец, все-таки отстраняясь. – Что?!  
Сехун покраснел еще больше, хотя, кажется, больше и некуда было. Потому что парень напротив был действительно слишком афигенным – с растрепанными волосам, чуть покрасневшими губами, четкими линиями нарисованными на идеальном лице, и глазами, блестящими злостью и непониманием. А еще желанием и похотью.   
\- Я же.. только что, - дальше сказать Сехуну не позволила гордость, и он кинул затравленный взгляд в сторону унитаза.  
\- Да какая, блять, разница, когда я тебя так хочу?  
\- Большая, - упрямо буркнул Сехун, тут же дергаясь, когда Тао резко отошел в сторону. Парень схватил пасту и зубную щетку и протянул их блондину.  
\- На, - он с сарказмом прищурился. – Если тебе прям так надо.   
Колпачок с тихим стуком упал на кафельный пол, когда Сехун попытался открутить его дрожащими пальцами, но Тао даже не обратил внимания, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону. Кажется, он действительно обиделся, или расстроился, или разозлился – Се не понимал, но все равно чувствовал вину. Этот шикарный парень с ним возился все это время, хотя любой другой адекватный человек вышвырнул бы побыстрее. И да, Сехуну, кажется, вдруг гораздо больше захотелось, чтобы Тао о нем заботился – так, как пару минут назад – а не просто трахнул – хотя и этого хотелось все еще безумно. И эти мысли были слишком неожиданными, чтобы осознать и принять их в одно мгновение. Когда продолжать чистить зубы стало уже просто глупо, Сехун неловко спрыгнул, и прошлепал босыми ногами по ледяной плитке – неприятно очень – мимо замершего неподвижной статуей Тао к раковине.   
\- Где мои сигареты? – едва прополоскав рот, Се заглянул в глаза Тао через зеркало – не поворачиваясь. Тот вздрогнул, поведя плечом и буркнул что-то про «в спальне» - и Сехуну было достаточно, чтобы сбежать, выигрывая у кого-то там сверху еще несколько минут перед принятием какого-либо решения.  
Его джинсы валялись прямо посреди комнаты – немного стыдно – но пачка сигарет все-таки в них нашлась, и это радовало. Се оглянулся, думая, где бы ему покурить, когда от двери раздалось негромкое «Можешь прямо тут».  
Зажигалка нашлась во втором кармане – щелчок, и парень блаженно прикрыл глаза, затягиваясь. У него времени на раздумья – в одну тлеющую сигарету, и это, пожалуй, слишком мало. Особенно, когда даже с опущенными веками чувствуешь, как по тебе скользит пристальны взгляд опасных темных глаз – посылая мурашки по пахнущей ягодным гелем для душа коже. Сехун, вообще-то, не любит такие запахи – и розовый цвет его раздражает. Но, может, это и не важно вовсе, если чужие руки, которые там, в ванной скользили по его телу, касались чего-то внутри – словно струн, которые покорно отзывались мягкой мелодией в руках мастера.   
\- Ты не хочешь чего-то больше? – вырвалось с третьим облаком дыма: Сехун сразу себе поставил условие, что если Тао поймет о чем он – отлично, нет – надо будет как можно быстрее одеться и валить отсюда.  
Только китаец ничего не отвечал, и Се слишком поздно понял, что тот вдруг оказался непозволительно близко – вдыхая выдыхаемый им дым.  
\- Хочу, - едва слышно шепнул Тао, медленно опуская ладони на чужие бедра. – Попробуем?   
\- Угу.  
Сехун все-таки открыл глаза, сталкиваясь с очень задумчивым взглядом напротив. А затем чуть неловко улыбнулся, приподнимая уголок губ, и получая такую же улыбку в ответ. 

*** 

Смятая пачка полетала в урну, а Сехун, развернувшись, пошел прочь от недоумевающего незнакомца. И только это все глупо слишком, потому что в кармане еще одна - точно такая же.

***

\- Со скольки лет ты куришь?   
Они лежали голые совсем на кровати - Се плавился в чужих объятиях, спиной прислонившись к груди полусидящего Тао. В пальцах китайца дотлевала сигарета - одна на двоих - и это почти как одно на двоих дыхание.   
\- Мм.. лет с пятнадцати? - Сехун нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить точно.  
Тао только хмыкнул, утыкаясь сопящим носом в блондинистую макушку и мурлыкая своим шершавым голосом очередную глупую нежность, от которой мурашки по фарфоровой коже - толпами.  
В Корее шли дожди с грозами - уже больше недели - и это провоцировало какую-то ленивую апатию. Мир сузился до монотонного стука капель по стеклу да ослепительных вспышек молний и раскатов грома, сигарет - одна за другой - но только одну на двоих, и ленивых ласк-поцелуев-объятий. В девятнадцать лет кажется, и не надо большего. Особенно им, особенно когда вместе.  
К слову, Тао не очень нравилось в Корее, но он поехал за Сехуном, потому что тот не просто сынок богательньких родителей - он наследник, и должен быть всегда под присмотром. Китайца пугало это чуть, ведь в его жизни всегда были только свобода и никаких обязательств. Но для Сехуна он сделал исключение - ну, или попытался.  
Се затянулся в последний раз, касаясь губами чужих пальцев - почти случайно, и сглотнул вязкую горечь от фильтра, смешно морщась.   
Окурок затух в переполненной уже пепельнице на прикроватной тумбочке - это, кстати, была последняя сигарета. Но волноваться об этом глупо слишком, потому что рядом с пепельницей еще одна лежит - точно такая же.

***

Наверное, было глупо так расточительно выкуривать все это: сигареты одну за одной, поцелуи, любовь. Только как по-другому, когда им по девятнадцать и почему-то кажется, что это навсегда? Как в какой-нибудь сопливой сказке - и даже не представляешь возможным, что у истории может быть не happy end. Изголодавшиеся, дорвавшиеся до любви глупцы - пили ее глотками литровыми, не понимая, что она драгоценней самого дорогого вина - ее надо вкушать, наслаждаясь каждой каплей.   
Все это было действительно глупо, Сехун теперь понимает. И то, что началось со вспышки - гаснет так же стремительно, рано или поздно. Только он думал с детства - что первая любовь бывает навсегда только - даже если не вместе.   
Первая любовь - это словно мир, который ты строишь в себе, возводишь с присущей только молодости стремительностью. Первая любовь, она, даже самая искренняя и чистая - все равно эгоистична. И кто-то может поспорить, только в девятнадцать лет ты любишь всем сердцем, а еще любишь эту любовь в себе. Суть только в том - что больше.  
Сехун любил Тао, а Тао.. любил любить Сехуна.   
И это совсем не одно и тоже.

Первая любовь, это, почему-то так кажется в девятнадцать лет - навечно, даже если порознь, даже если невзаимно. И это как аксиома. Единственная истина. Почти вера.

Сехун любил Тао, а Тао любил любить Сехуна.  
Одна сигарета за другой, поцелуй за поцелуем - и литрами, вместо капель.   
А потом осталась только пачка - точна такая же, как и сотни предыдущих - на тумбочке, и, почему-то совсем пустая пепельница.

*** 

Человеку всегда надо во что-то верить - Сехун верил в то, что первая любовь - это навсегда. Он нес эту веру, по детски глупо вырывая ее из цепких когтей времени, а потом, в один миг, осознал, что его единственная истина - ее просто нет.  
Когда в очередном бокале виски - не увидел Тао. Его тоже просто больше не было.  
В пьяных мыслях - самых честных, наверное - не было ни грамма тоски по нему.

Первая любовь - не так страшно, как кажется, даже когда тебя бросили. Это осознаешь, правда, только когда она проходит - и то, что казалось вечным, просто исчезает. Пшшик. Этого нет.  
Целый мир, который ты создал внутри и назвал вечным - исчезает. И ты понимаешь - по-настоящему осознаешь, что нет ничего с пошлой приставкой навсегда. 

Только очередная пачка Marlboro Red в кармане - такая же как и предыдущие, но не совсем.  
В ней одна сигарета и надпись на крышке "выкури и забудь".  
Сехун не смог навсегда - даже порознь. Только...

***

\- Прикурить есть?  
\- Больше не курю.

***

Только, одно дело - расплескать в череде новых дней все чувства по каплям, а другое - забыть.   
Потому что без этой "вечной" любви в сердце - помнить еще больнее.

**Author's Note:**

> 150529


End file.
